


The Boy Next Door

by peterkavinskylarajean



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, High School, Neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterkavinskylarajean/pseuds/peterkavinskylarajean
Summary: Peter is Lara Jean’s new next door neighbor, replacing Josh. She doesn’t think the school year could start any worse, but she is wrong. It does get worse.





	The Boy Next Door

Josh is moving away. 

He had told Lara Jean and her family just last week and she still couldn’t grasp the idea of not living next to him. She was in love with Josh Sanderson, even though Margot was his girlfriend. Instead of staying infatuated, she wrote a letter, like she did with four other boys, and sealed it in her teal hatbox. 

A week before senior year started, the real estate agent marked the for sale sign with sold. Her dad had told her that her childhood friend would be moving in next door. Peter Kavinsky. Dr. Covey thought it would be a good idea to welcome the new neighbors with Lara Jean’s perfect chocolate chip cookies.

Once Peter and his family started to move into Josh’s old house, she made some fresh baked cookies. After knocking on the door, it swung open revealing Peter.

“Hey, Covey. What are you doing here?” At first, she didn’t know if he was joking or not, but it was clear that he had no idea she was his neighbor.

“I’m your neighbor.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot you lived here. That’s probably why this place seems familiar.”

“Yeah. Well, I brought you some cookies as a housewarming gift.”

“Thanks.” He decides to be polite and asked if she wanted to come in. Knowing that he was only trying to be polite, Lara Jean kindly turned him down so she wouldn’t have to stand there awkwardly any longer.

In the few days he had been living there, Peter had come across Lara Jean a few times and gave her a friendly wave. She didn’t think high school could already have this rough of a start.

The day before school started, Peter invited a couple of his friends to his new house for a little get together. Owen and his mom were out on a field trip and would be back the next morning. It was for some retreat for getting to know your new classmates. There wasn’t much to do so it ended up being Gabe and Darrell watching football, Emily and Gen gossiping while Gen laid against Peter, and Peter checking his phone. 

Gen suddenly got up and said,”I kinda want an omelette.” She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a couple eggs. Emily followed her and did the same. They both started to go out the front door when Gabe joked,”are you going to go barbecue an egg or something. Why are you going outside?” 

“Come see for yourself.”

Everyone went to the front and Gen started to go towards Lara Jean’s house.

“Emily, wouldn’t it be nice to get Lara Jean an omelette? She is Peter’s neighbor now.” Gen has a mischevious smile.

“I think that would be really nice of you.”

Genevieve knocked on the front door. When Lara Jean opened it, she and Emily started to throw raw eggs at her while Lara Jean tried to shield herself with her arms. 

Gabe was stifling laughter and Peter rushed to stop them from tormenting Lara Jean even more.

Once they ran out of eggs, Lara Jean finally said,”you know I don’t know why you hate me so much. When you talk about me, I just ignore it, but this is way too far.” 

Gen started laughing and walked back to Peter’s house. Gabe and Darrell decided to grab Emily and go before he beated them up for laughing.

“I’m so sorry.” Peter was looking into her eyes, trying to look if she was okay.

“It’s not your fault. You’re not Gen, but I can’t just let this happen to me and not doing anything. This is me doing something.” She started to slam the door in his face until he reached his foot out just in time to stop it. 

He winced in pain, but toughed it out and said,”please don’t ice me out because of Gen.”

“I don’t want to shut you out, but I have to.”

They could still hear giggles from Peter’s friends, but he ignored them and let himself into Lara Jean’s house. 

“What are you doing Peter?” 

“Cleaning you up. Is your family here?”

“They went to Kitty’s field trip. It’s the same one Owen’s going to and Trina is just next door.” 

“Oh.”

“I’m just going to go upstairs and change into a less eggy outfit.” She gestured the stairs before going out of sight. 

Peter was sitting on the couch, waiting for her, until ten minutes already gone by. He thought she wouldn’t have taken that long. Before he knew it, he was already walking up the stairs and towards her room. When he was a few steps away, he could hear Lara Jean crying softly. He looked through the door and saw her putting her head on her knees while wiping her tears away frequently. 

He should’ve left right then, but that wasn’t the person he was. Instead, he opened the door and sat next to her. 

“I think you should go,” she said quietly. 

As soon as he heard her sniffle again, he put her head against him and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She didn’t pull away. Lara Jean actually leaned on him.

After five minutes of silence, she got up. 

“I’m really sorry for slamming the door on your foot and crying on you.” 

Peter gave her a smile. “It’s alright.”

“I guess you should be going back to your friends.” 

“I don’t think I should be with my friends right now.”

Peter sat on her bed when he felt a crinkle of paper under him. It was a letter. Actually, it was five letters and one of them was addressed to him.

Lara Jean immediately turned her head back at him, alarmed. 

Before she could say anything, he started to open it. She was too stunned that she couldn’t say anything while he was reading it.

“What is this?” he finally asked. 

“It’s really nothing. I wrote that a long time ago and I don’t feel the same way as I used to. Seriously, just pretend like you never saw that.” She fell back onto the ground and started to tremble. Lara Jean wrapped her arms around herself. Before Genevieve came, she was reminiscing on her past with Josh and started to read her letters again

“What if I told you I felt the same way?”

She slowly lifted her head to look at him in disbelief and said,”I would tell you that you’re lying.”

“In middle school, I kissed you and it wasn’t a dare. I actually wanted to.”

“And that’s why you got togehther with Gen a month later?”

“She asked me if I wanted to be her girlfriend and nothing happened with us, without our other friends, after that kiss,” he defended. 

“Yeah sure. Anyway, it was a long time ago so we should just drop it and you should go back to Gen.” 

“Why would I do that? She just egged you and I’ve noticed her do horrible things to you, but this was it. I’m done with her. Plus, I think she’s cheating on me.”

“You’re not that type of person who stops everything for one person.”

“Your right, but Gen has been a pain in the ass lately and we’re always on and off. So I guess I’m done with her.” 

“Yeah, but you don’t even know me now. We haven’t talked to each other since middle school.”

“Then let me know you.” Peter took her hand and sincerely said,”I know that ship has sailed for us to have a relationship, but I wanna be friends again. If that means dropping Gen, that’s fine because that was gonna happen sooner or later.” 

Lara Jean could see he was really trying to start their friendship again and he was making all kinds of sacrifices.

“Fine. Thank you.”

“Let me clean you up.” She was still in her outfit that was covered in raw egg. 

He headed towards her bathroom and turned her shower on for her. 

“I’ll be waiting downstairs,” he said before heading towards the door.

She nodded even though he couldn’t see her face, but she felt like she was frozen in time, unable to speak or move to a second.

After showering, Lara Jean found Peter on the couch looking at his phone.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to your house?” He looked at her and shook his head.

“I’d rather be here.”

“Do you wanna watch a movie or something?” 

“Sure.” 

She put on Sixteen Candles and explained that it was her favorite movie.

“Isn’t it the 70s or something?”

“Nope. 80s. Now shut up and watch.

Halfway through, her eyes started to become heavier. Next thing she knew, she passed out on the couch next to Peter. He wrapped his arm around her and let her lay on his chest. She had fallen asleep so he closed her laptop and grabbed a nearby blanket to put it over them. 

When Lara Jean woke up, she was still in Peter’s arms. She wiped her eyes to see if she really was in his arms or if she was still dreaming. Last night didn’t seem real. From the part where Gen threw eggs at her to where Peter confessed he had feeling for her years ago. 

While she was getting up, Peter muttered,”hey, Covey. What time is it?” 

She yawned and replied,”time to go to the first day of school.” That’s when she spotted a little wet spot on his sweatshirt. Lara Jean decided not to bring it up, just in case he didn’t notice she had drooled on him. 

“Do you wanna stay for breakfast or do you just wanna go back to your house?” 

“I’ll stay, but I do need to go back to my house to see if my house is destroyed from Gabe and also to change clothes. Don’t think I didn’t notice the pile of drool.” 

“Shit. I’m sorry.” She groaned internally. 

“Don’t be. I’ll see you in ten minutes?”

“Yeah.”

When he left, she collapsed onto the ground and stared at the ceiling. She just slept on the most popular guy at school and he still wanted to be friends. 

Peter found his house empty. He checked his phone and saw that Gabe threw another rager at his house after Peter left. 

Quickly after changing, he met Lara Jean for breakfast. When they went to school together, he was persistent in sitting next to her in every class they had with each other. Over the next few weeks, they had become closer friends. He would occasionally put his arm around her shoulder and she would come to more of his lacrosse games. He would also give her rides anytime she needed one since they lived a minute long walk away from each other 

One night, she decided to go to one of Peter’s most important games. Peter was saving almost every ball at his game. It was with college scouts so there was a lot of pressure. Lara Jean decided to paint his number on her cheeks, bake him fruitcake cookies, and hold a sign that said “go, Kavinsky.”

Once the game ended with him winning, she ran onto the field to hug him. Then, they saw Gen walking towards them, especially eyeing Peter.

“Hey, babe. Awesome game.” She had talked to him about getting back together before but not that often so she wouldn’t seem desperate. 

“Don’t call me that,” he said coldly. 

Lara Jean grabbed his arm and was about to lead him off the field.

Genevieve quickly pulled at his other arm. “Come on, I know you’d rather be with me than Lara Jean so let’s just go,” she said sweetly.

“If you think that, I don’t think you know me that well.” Peter’s tone sharpened.

“Peter’s it’s fine,” Lara Jean finally spoke up.

“No, it’s not. I’m in love with you. Those feelings from middle school never seemed to go away and when we became friends, I realized I like me better when I’m with you.”

“Really?” 

Gen screamed,”what the fuck Peter! It’s supposed to be me and you. This isn’t some shitty show where a jock picks the nerd. I know you love me more than you’ll ever like her.” 

“I don’t fucking care about you the way I used to. I’ve always tried but you never give a shit about me. Lara Jean does. Even when I’m telling her something pointless, she always listens and actually pays attention.” Peter groaned in frustration.

“Hey hey hey.” After witnessing the whole scene, Lara Jean had enough. “You know what Gen? You’ve always brought me down and you still do. What the hell have I done to you?” 

“I saw you kiss Peter. In the basement of John Ambrose McClaren’s house.” She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“He kissed me, you psycho. You literally rained hell all over me just because of one kiss. He chose you anyway.”

“Fine. But when he gets bored of you and comes running back to me, don’t expect anything good to come your way.” 

Gen stormed off the field. Peter turned to face Lara Jean again and said,”thank you for standing up for me. I love you.”

“You know what, Peter. I’m done playing it safe. I want to love you too, so lemme give this a shot, because those feelings from middle school never faded for me either.”

“Really?”

“Being friends with you made me realize how much I was missing. You make me confident and you make me feel special. At this point, it has felt like we were dating all this time except for one thing.”

“And what’s that?” He smirked.

“This,” she whispered. Lara Jean put her arms around Peter’s neck to pull him down. She softly kissed him and could feel him become shocked before kissing her back. The corners of his mouth started to go up against her lips. Lara Jean tugged on his jersey and pulled him closer to her. When they broke the kiss, they were both smiling at each other. 

Even if she couldn’t get Josh, she got someone so much better. He was the jock, the childhood friend, the boy next door.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written all these fanfics at once sooo I hope you can check out some of my other works. Idk if you like short fanfics or chapters or just one shots so lemme know or don’t if ur too lazy. but enjoy!!


End file.
